


Sparks Igniting

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles set around the Kup x Ratchet pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Igniting

**Author's Note:**

> So, white-aster is the original prompter for this particular pairing (Kup x Ratchet) for a completely different one shot piece. However I decided to continue playing with this pairing and writing drabbles for word prompts I find that inspire writing. As such content warnings may or may not change for the various pieces.
> 
> Content Warnings for this chapter: Pre-Relationship, Slash, Canon Typical Violence is implied

_First Realization_

The first time he realized that he was in love with Kup, was a cycle after of when he had the mech on his table and his hands inside his ruined plating and trying to save the elder mech during what had been a particularly nasty fight with the Decepticons. Of course he had saved the mech's life and knew that as soon as he could, that Kup would be up snarling young bots and making threats about kicking Decepticon afts.

Inside the safety of his office, he puts his face into his hands and vented a loud sigh. He glances out of his office window toward the rows of medical berths. One of them has Kup lying on it, in stasis to let the repairs settle. He's in love with a bot who's been like a second creator and mentor to him, how he could possibly tell him that new Autobot medic like him is in love with him.

Slag it all.

A drink or two is what he needs right now.

 

_Not the first rodeo_

He wonders if Ratchet is aware that he knows about his feelings towards him.

It is after all not his first time around the energon cube and in the berth. He's had his fair share of partners – some of them eventually becoming bondmates – who have shared his berth. Most of them made the first move whereas with some of the others he's been the one to make the first move.

Offered to spend a cycle of just listening patiently to them as they rant themselves back into their calmest point before offering his advice. Allowed them to cry on his shoulder if they were grieving over something.

But with Ratchet, he isn't quite what to do with the young bot. He doesn't know what to offer him in return for spending some of his precious off cycle time in his company.

Blast it all, what do the young bots do these days with their partners?


End file.
